The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp showing dynamically changeful luster and shadow.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are assembled and exploded perspective views, respectively, of a conventional lamp 10 showing floating and lustrous foil fragments. The lamp 10 includes a base 11, a transparent glass container 12 connected on a top of the base 11, and a top cover 13 covering a head opening of the glass container 12. The base 11 has a light-emitting means 111 mounted therein to produce hot light when the light-emitting means 111 is connected to an external power source (not shown). The transparent glass container 12 contains a low-boiling-point liquid 121 in which a plurality of differently colored lustrous foil fragments 122 float. When the light-emitting means 111 projects hot light to a bottom of the transparent glass container 12, the colored foil fragments 122 refracts differently colored rays. The hot light of the light-emitting means 111 also heats the bottom of the glass container 12 and causes the liquid 121 to convect in the container 12 and therefore bring the lustrous foil fragments 122 to move up and down in the container 12. The colored rays refracted from the lustrous foil fragments 122 make the lamp 10 an attractive ornament. Such lamp showing floating and lustrous foil fragments and colored rays of light has been introduced into the market for many years. Except some changes in the appearance, such lamp has no change in its display function at all during the past years. Due to the transparent glass container 12, consumers could easily see the floating and lustrous foil fragments 122 from outside of the lamp 10, and the lamp 10 is less attractive to the consumers after it has been used for a period of time. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a lamp showing dynamically changeful luster and shadow to create a different decorative effect for the lamp 10.